


Urinomancy

by ForsakenButFree



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Desperation, Gender-Neutral MC, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Piss, Shame, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenButFree/pseuds/ForsakenButFree
Summary: Solomon overestimates his holding capabilities and finds himself struggling.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Urinomancy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a piss fic!  
> I'm not sure the fandom is big enough for this but... oh well c:

It was a typical morning for Solomon during his time as a Devildom exchange student. He packed up his books and filled his water bottle, pausing at the mirror to fluff up his hair. He grabbed a granola bar and headed out to the common area. Simeon and Luke weren’t there yet so Solomon sent a quick text to Simeon asking where they were. He didn’t want to leave without the angels, but if they took too long, he’d rather not be late to class.

“Sorry, Solomon. We’re running late but we’ll be there shortly.”

After only a few minutes, the angels showed up. Luke looked grumpy and tired, but Simeon was his usual cheerful self. The trio walked the short distance to RAD, arriving with only a few minutes before the first bell. Solomon said goodbye to the angels and headed to class. He sat down next to MC.

“Good morning, Solomon!” they exclaimed with a grin. Their captivating enthusiasm drew out a smile of his own.It must be hard for them to learn the course, considering everything was so foreign. At least Solomon had some understanding of the Devildom already. MC hadn’t even known it existed before being transported there. And yet, they were always so cheery and positive. It was refreshing. 

The first half of the day went by relatively quickly, although the last half-hour before lunch dragged. Solomon hadn’t had much for breakfast and was getting hungry. He finished his water bottle in an attempt to stave off the hunger for a bit. It helped a little, but Solomon was grateful to hear the bell ring, dismissing them to lunch. 

He walked to the cafeteria with MC, chatting about that day’s class. They were confused about a part of the lesson, something Solomon had easily grasped. He promised to help them later. He wasn’t naturally a very helpful person, but the pleading look in MC’s eyes and their delighted response when he agreed made it hard to resist at least _trying_. 

The human world lunch option that day was, unfortunately, a sad attempt at pizza. Solomon grabbed a bottle of orange juice as well. Human food in the RAD cafeteria was always hit-or-miss, but at least juice was always palatable.

When the pair finished eating, they pulled out their notes from the lesson earlier. 

“Could you explain this part real quick? I don’t want to keep you after class. I’m sure you’re busy!” MC said, smiling sweetly. It took nearly the entire lunch period, but something finally clicked and MC gasped in understanding. “Thank you, Solomon!” they exclaimed.

“It’s no problem, MC,” he replied, smiling at their excitement. As MC packed their things, the two chatted about living in the Devildom, specifically about living with seven demons. Solomon didn’t envy them. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Solomon stood and stretched his arms above him before saying goodbye to MC. They didn’t have the next class together so they parted ways. Solomon paused on the way to refill his water bottle. Usually, he’d use the restroom at this time, but he’d gotten caught up with MC and hadn’t noticed that lunch was nearly over. He could barely feel the need at this point, just a slight twinge every now and then. It wouldn’t be worth it to be late to class, and he was certain that he’d make it through the rest of the day with ease.

Solomon took his seat in the corner of the room, preferring to have his back to the wall. It was safer this way - no demon could sneak up behind him. 

He took a sip from his water bottle and pulled out his notes for this class. “Advanced Magic.” It was silly - he probably knew more about the subject than the teacher, but at least it guaranteed him a good grade in the course. As the teacher droned on, Solomon mindlessly drank his water, finishing it before he realized what he was doing. He noticed how full he felt, but his need wasn’t any worse so he thought it was fine. Twenty minutes later, he started to feel it. He regretted having that extra drink at lunch, as well as finishing his water so quickly. His need was impossible to ignore now, and his belt was uncomfortably tight, digging right into his bladder. It was hard to keep from fidgeting, and Solomon gripped his knees tightly, urging them to stay still. 

He’d be fine. Class would be over in less than an hour. He glanced at the clock, wishing that he hadn’t put himself in this predicament. It was careless, totally unlike him. Another twinge hit his bladder and he squeezed his thighs together tighter with a wince. 

Solomon did his best to keep focusing on the lesson, and this worked for a little while until another wave of desperation hit him. Despite his efforts to stay still, he found himself fidgeting, rocking back and forth in his chair. He couldn’t help but glance at the clock, grimacing when he saw that there was still half an hour left in class.

When the wave of desperation seemed to die down a bit, he switched from rocking in his seat to bouncing his leg up and down. He did his best to appear casual and unaffected despite his growing desperation. It was ridiculous that he didn’t know any magic that could help with this situation. An oversight, really. He knew how to understand animals, and yet he had nothing for this? He would have to do some research in the future. 

Realizing he had been zoning out, Solomon turned his attention back to the lesson (or tried to) and scrawled down a few bullet points. 

An unexpected jolt of desperation hit his full, aching bladder, and he leaked for a moment. Gripping his pencil so tight he thought it might snap, Solomon tensed his whole body in a desperate attempt to stop from leaking any more. When he realized that he had leaked piss into his pants, his cheeks flushed. He glanced at the clock again. 10 minutes. He cursed under his breath.

It was becoming impossible to think of anything other than how badly he needed to pee, so he gave up trying. He could always get the notes for class later, but his desperation could not be ignored. He let go of his inhibitions and slipped a hand into his pocket and held himself through the fabric. His cheeks burned with shame and he squeezed his eyes shut. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion and he found himself checking the time at least every minute.

Another hot spurt of piss managed to escape, but Solomon was able to stop it with some effort. He couldn’t stop the whimper that came with it and hoped desperately that no one had heard it. Looking down, he couldn’t spot any wetness soaking through, but his underwear was uncomfortably damp. Normally he’d be annoyed at the sensation, but right now he was too focused on preventing any more leaks to worry about the dampness.

When the bell rang, his heart leapt and he had to grab himself frantically to keep from leaking again. As soon as he was in control again, he let go and took his hand out of his pocket. He slowly stood up and had to cross his legs for a moment as the change in position sent a surge to his bladder. He packed his things, scolding himself for not doing it before the bell, and walked out of the classroom as quickly as he could manage.

“Solomon!” 

Asmo was waving from across the hall, already making his way to Solomon.

“Aww, what’s the matter, love? You look sad,” he said, noticing Solomon’s grimace. “Do you need a hug? Come here!” 

Asmo pulled him into an embrace, catching him off guard. Solomon felt a few droplets of piss slip out and he gasped, pulling back.

“Solomon, you’re trembling. What’s going on?” Asmo asked, grabbing Solomon’s hands. Solomon stepped back, shaking his hands free.

“Asmo. Stop,”

The demon gasped, his grin shifting into a pout.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” he exclaimed, trapped in place by their pact. Solomon was already hurrying away.

He called an apology over his shoulder. He hadn’t meant to invoke the pact, but he was grateful, even if he did feel a little bad for running off like that. He _was_ a powerful sorcerer, and it could be hard to control his magic at times, especially while focusing so much on his bursting bladder.

He turned down the hallway, cursing his luck to have been stopped by Asmo. It was a distressingly close race against his own body and he could have used the extra time. How long had it been now, since he relieved himself that morning? He couldn’t think, couldn’t concentrate on anything except keeping from pissing himself.

His shaky hand was already on the button of his pants, ready to unbutton as soon as he was in the privacy of the bathroom. As he pushed open the door, the anticipation of relief took over and he began pissing uncontrollably. He stumbled into the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind him. He shoved his hands into his crotch, trying his very hardest to get the stream to stop. A quiet whimper escaped his lips and turned into a low moan as relief surged through his tired body. No amount of willpower was enough to stop the flood, and he let his dripping hands fall to his sides. 

Rivulets of piss streamed down his pants, pooling in his shoes and spilling over onto the floor. He found himself leaning against the wall, face burning with shame, eyes beginning to well with tears. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand. He looked down to survey the damage, still trembling. Although his pants were dark, there were obvious stains running past his jacket all the way down to his feet. He cursed again. There was no way he could go out looking like this, not if he wanted to keep his reputation as a powerful sorcerer. As if that wasn’t bad enough, there was a puddle of urine pooling out underneath him, still slowly spreading its way across the floor. 

Wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, he dialed Asmo’s number on his D.D.D. After a few rings, the demon picked up.

“Solomon, love, why’d you run off like that?”

“Asmo, hey. Do you have a change of clothes you could bring me?” he asked, trying but failing to keep the shake out of his voice.

“Of course I do! But why-”

“Meet me in the third-floor bathroom,”

_-click-_

While he waited for Asmo to show up, Solomon did his best to clean up the puddle on the floor. It was incredibly humiliating but better than leaving it for some demon to find. And what if someone had seen him come in?

Solomon heard a soft knock and Asmo stepped inside. His eyes widened when he saw the wet stains on Solomon’s pants.

“Solomon… Are you all right?” Asmo stepped forward as Solomon stepped back. He didn’t respond, doing his best to look dignified despite his trembling chin betraying just how close he was to tears. 

“Asmo. Please,” he said, unable to keep his voice from wavering. The demon jumped and held out the bag he’d brought with him.

“Here, sorry! I brought a few outfits today. The pants will be a little short on you but…” He turned away as Solomon changed. A realization hit him and he gasped. “I’m so sorry! This was totally my fault, wasn’t it?!”

Solomon shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault, Asmo. I shouldn’t have put it off for so long. …Thanks for the pants,” He stepped past Asmo, reaching for the door.

Asmo grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

“Solomon, hey. It’s all right. You know it happens to everyone,”

“Not to me,” Solomon scoffed. He pulled his arm free. “I’m tired, Asmo. I’m going to the dorm,”

Asmo followed the sorcerer into the hallway. “I’ll walk with you!” Solomon shook his head in defeat. If Asmo wanted to walk him home, nothing short of invoking their pact would deter him.

On the walk back to Purgatory Hall, Asmo rambled endlessly about the latest fashion, his new skincare routine, anything that came to mind. Solomon let him talk uninterrupted, beginning to relax. He felt his breathing settle, his walls come back down. When they arrived, Asmo pulled him into a quick goodbye hug. He was warm and soft and for the first time since his accident, Solomon smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the name is based on this Tumblr post:  
> https://rockboci.tumblr.com/post/627378069994455040
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! c:


End file.
